ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Points
Category:Featured ArticlesCategory:Stats Base TP Updated TP Gain The June 2014 massively changed the TP system so that weapons of various Delays would gain TP at relatively the same rate. Single-handed weapons and two-handed weapons now gain TP at the same rate. The new formula is not yet known. Outdated Formulas The old formulas were: :: \text{TP } = X \times (1 + 0.01 \times \text{Store TP}) :: \text{where } X = \left\{\begin{array}{ll}5 + \frac{(\text{Delay} - 180) \times 1.5}{180} & \text{if (Delay} \leq 180)\\ 5 + \frac{(\text{Delay} - 180) \times 6.5}{270} & \text{if } (180 < \text{Delay} \leq 450)\\ 11.5 + \frac{(\text{Delay} - 450) \times 1.5}{30} & \text{if } (450 < \text{Delay} \leq 480)\\ 13 + \frac{(\text{Delay} - 480) \times 1.5}{50} & \text{if } (480 < \text{Delay} \leq 530)\\ 14.5 + \frac{(\text{Delay} - 530) \times 3.5}{470} & \text{if } (\text{Delay} > 530)\\ \end{array}\right. Image:Tp_per_hit.png|Post-Update TP Gain Image:Tpgain.jpg|Relative speed of TP Gain vs delay of the weapon Image:TPChart.JPG|Before vs. After Update *"Two-Handed Weapon Delay -x%"(Example: Sword Strap) works like Dual Wield delay and TP is recalculated after reduction. *TP return from ranged attacks is calculated by combining the delay of the weapon and ammo together, and using the combined delay in the standard TP equation. Additional TP Gain Other instances in which a player gains TP: * When a player is hit by a physical attack, he gains 1/3 of what the attacker gained (once again, rounding down to the nearest tenth). Most enemies have 240 Delay, gain 64 TP, and give players 21 TP per hit (6.4/3 = 2.13333). * When a player is hit by a damaging spell, he gains 5 TP. History *Jun. 21, 2010 Version Update **Tactical Switch job ability added to Puppetmaster. Swaps TP of master and automaton. **The level requirement for the samurai ability "Sekkanoki" has been reduced from 60 to 40. **The dragoon ability "Spirit Link" will now transfer half of the wyvern's TP to its master. **Conserve TP job trait added to Ranger, Dragoon and Dancer. Occasionally cuts down TP cost of weapon skills. **Fencer job trait added to Warrior and Beastmaster. Increases rate of critical hits when wielding with the main hand only. Grants a TP bonus to weapon skills. **Occult Acumen job trait added to Scholar and Dark Knight. Grants bonus TP when dealing damage with elemental or dark magic. **Tactical Guard job trait added to Puppetmaster and Monk. Grants bonus TP when guarding against an attack. **Tactical Parry job trait added to Ninja and Dancer. Grants bonus TP when parrying an attack. *Sep. 10, 2007 Version Update: ** Charmed pets no longer lose TP while not in combat mode. (S-E had stated previously charmed monsters were supposed to lose TP when not in combat, by design.) *Aug. 27, 2007 Version Update: **Grips, a new type of equipment for two-handed weapon users' sub slot, were introduced. Equipping or unequipping Grips would cause a loss of TP already accumulated. *Jul. 24, 2006 Version Update: **The spell Absorb-TP was introduced; it steals the enemy's TP and give it to the caster. *Apr 18, 2006 Version Update: **The amount of TP accumulated when attacking a monster has changed for both the player and the monster. **Shield Mastery job trait added to Paladin, which grants bonus TP when blocking an attack with a shield. *Dec. 13, 2005 Version Update: **Dragoon's two-hour ability changed to Spirit Surge, under which High Jump would remove target's TP, an amount proportional to the damage dealt. *Sep. 14, 2004 Version Update: **Macro command added to show amount of TP for pets; S-E clarified that charmed pets are supposed to lose TP when not in combat mode. **Avatars' TP now affect some magic Blood Pacts attacks; TP is consumed when those Blood Pacts are used. (Avatar TP does not affect physical, enhancing, or enfeebling Blood Pact techniques, and would not be consumed when those are used.) *Apr. 22, 2004 Version Update: ** Multi-hit Weapon Skills' TP return adjusted; normal TP on first hit, and 1 TP for each subsequent hit. ** Monster targeted by multi-hit Weapon Skills now only receive TP from the first hit. *** For Hand-to-Hand Weapon skill and Dual Wield users, the first two hits will give the target TP. ** Elemental Weapon Skills changed to return TP. ** Subtle Blow job trait added to Monk and Ninja, which reduces amount of TP given to targets. *Oct. 21, 2003 Version Update: **TP will no longer be reset when changing weapons in the Ammo slot.